Paper Chat
by Kujyou SasoDei-Qy
Summary: PLUK Sebuah kertas mengenai ujung poninya. Pemuda berambut honey blonde ' itu lalu ia mengerutkan dahi dan membuka kertas yang digulung asal asalan. Lalu membacanya: Deidara: 'Mana mungkin aku memikirkan mu!, un. ( ˆˆ )' Hidan: Dei-chan hanya untukku! /One Shoot.


+*Paper Chat*+

Disclaimer: Chara © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kujyou SasoDei-Qy

COUTION!: OOC | TYPO [S] | Aneh | Memusingkan | END!

.

.

.

.

PLUK

Sebuah kertas mengenai ujung poninya. Pemuda berambut honey blonde yang sering disebut sebagai 'Uke Kawaii' itu lalu mengerutkan dahi dan membuka kertas yang digulung asal asalan. Lalu membacanya:

_**Sasori: 'Siang begini jangan banyak melamun Deidara-chan, kau berpikir atau memikirkan -ehhmm- khehe :D''**_

Deidara menoleh. Sasori hanya nyengir tak berdosa padanya. Setelah itu Deidara mengambil pensilnnya lalu membalas 'Paper chat' itu:

_**Deidara: 'Memangnya aku memikirkan siapa? Un. Heyyy! Jangan memanggilku dengan 'Chan' dibelakangnya! un'**_

_**Sasori: 'Memikirkanku. Kalau begitu kupanggil Himedere saja'**_

_**Deidara: 'Mana mungkin aku memikirkan mu!, un. **_**(=ˆˆ=)**_**'**_

_**Sasori: 'Bohong, semburat merah pipimu tidak bisa membodohiku. Baka **_**(****¬)**_**'**_

Setelah menerima balasan Sasori itu. Deidara langsung memegang dua pipinya 'Sial, un' pikir Dei.

_**Deidara: 'Danna jangan so tau, un. Ini tadi kerjaannya Konan, mem'blush onnya, un ˘**__**+'**_

_**Sasori: 'Aku tahu kau itu Tsundere, jelas tak mau mengaku. Dasar bocah! :p ' **_

_**Deidara: '...**_**(˘/¸\˘)**_**'**_

_**Sasori: 'Kalau kau cemberut wajahmu mirip Itachi yang sudah keriputan. Sebaiknya jangan cemberut Dei!'**_

Begitu membacanya Dei langsung mendeath glare Sasori. Enak saja dia dibanding bandingkan dengan Si Ratu keriput itu.

_**Deidara: 'Berhenti menggangguku~, un. Kalau tidak, Danna harus mentraktirku makan sepuas yang ku mau, un'**_

_**Sasori: 'Ok. Aku traktir'**_

Dei pikir cara ini bisa membuat Sasori berhenti mengganggunya, tapi ternyata tidak.

_**Deidara: '50 porsi, un'**_

_**Sasori: '500' pun ku traktir. Hanya untuk DeiUkedere~''**_

Setelah Sasori membalas itu. Deidara hanya mendiami kertas itu berada dimejanya, tak dibalas. Pandangannya pun lurus kedepan pura pura memperhatikan Rikudo-sensei didepan sana. 'DeiUkedere? Panggilan macam apa itu, un' batin Deidara dongkol dengan panggilan aneh dari Sasori.

"Psstt, Dei! Heii...Deeeeei" bisik Sasori dari bangku samping [mejanya satu satu]. Nampaknya Deidara juga masih pura pura tidak peduli pada panggilan Sasori.

"Deeeeeei~ pssst, Dei... Heiii Dei,"

"Akasuna-san. Ada masalah?" ternyata Rikudo-sensei melihatnya. Siswa lain pun.

"Eh. Tidak Sensei." Sasori pun diam dan memperhatikan sejenak. Sejenak ya, lalu buyar karena lemparan kertas dari samping.

_**Deidara: 'Hum? Imej Sasori no Danna rusak sekejap, un **_**\(****»****ω****«)/**_** yeeey~**__**'**_

_**Sasori: '...**_**(****)**_**'**_

_**Deidara: 'bwahahhahaa, un'**_

Ketika Sasori akan melempar kertas itu ke Deidara, malah meleset mengenai Itachi, lalu Ratu keriput itu membacanya dan muncul urat di sudut dahi penuaannya. Tidak diajak, eh Itachi ikut membalas paper chat SasoDei.

_**Itachi: 'KeNap4 s1h s4m4 K3ripUt gu3h? Ir1 l0 94k puNy4 kEr1put 4nT1 b4dai m4c4m 9uEh? Heh?'**_

Setelah membaca tulisan Itachi yang alaynya kelewatan batas itu, mata Deidara mendadak menjuling. Tak cukupkah tulisan tangan Itachi yang kaya cakar kyuubi ditambah lagi pake bahasa 4L4y. Itachi mulai menggila [?]

_**Sasori: 'Kalau tidak bisa menulis, sebaiknya jangan ikut balas. Dan kalau gak tau bahasa normal, tusuk aja keriput lo'**_

_**Itachi: 'Pengorbanan banget buat guehh, keriput ini adalah warisan dan sahamnya bapakk guehh, dan Cuma khusus buat gueeh. Tauu!'**_

_**Deidara: 'Itachi lebay, un. Keriput saham? Sarap lo Chi, un'**_

_**Itachi: 'Masbulohhh, gitu?'**_

_**Sasori: 'Woy! Chi. Keluarlu dari Paper chat!'**_

_**Itachi: 'Tega~'**_

Nah, sekarang malah kelempar Itachi ke Konan yang di samping sananya Sasori. Waduuuh banyak penghalau percakapan SasoDei.

_**Konan: 'Dei! Apanya yang blush on?!'**_

_**Sasori: 'Dei, udah ketahuan berbohong. Mengaku saja kau memikirkan ku'**_

_**Deidara: 'Huuuuu~h iya iya, un.'**_

_**Konan: 'Ciee Dei ngaku mikir si seme'**_

Dan belum sempat memberi ke teman temannya, kertas itu diambi Hidan. Gegara Konan duduknya dibelakang si ubanan muda itu.

_**Hidan: 'Dei-chan hanya untukku!'**_

_**Itachi: 'Biar muka lo hancur aja oleh Sasori, ingat bini lu dirumah ama umur lo Dan.'**_

_**Hidan: 'Bini gue siapa? Ngawur lo Chi! Tampang kaya Austin Homerun gini dibilang tua.'**_

_**Konan: 'Itu sih maunya lo!'**_

_**Hidan: 'Alis lu tebel sebelah Konan!'**_

_**Konan: 'Keriput lo cacingan!'**_

_**Itachi: 'Hoy. Kok ke gueeeh?'**_

_**Konan: 'Sorry'**_

_**Hidan: 'So imut lo Chi!'**_

_**Itachi: 'Salah gueh apa sih?'**_

_**Hidan: 'Upil lo kering Konan. Buruan dikorek!'**_

Dan lembaran kertas yang jadi paper chat SasoDei sekarang hanya jadi forum percakapan KoHiTa [?]. SasoDeinya? Lalu lambat laun para member Akatsuki pun memenuhi lembaran kertas itu dengan tulisan tangan yang banyak macamnya, mulai dari bentuk cakar Kyuubi, Keriput, ulat bulu[?], dsb.

_**Pein: 'Dagang dagang, lo pikir gue toko pierching berjalan apa?! Lu tuh, keriput berjalan!'**_

_**Itachi: 'Hallah. Gak usah permasalah kan keriput gue dehhh!'**_

_**Kisame: 'Keriput lo emang selalu salah, menyedihkan'**_

_**Hidan: 'Itachi kan rempooong wakakakak'**_

_**Zetsu: Ng~**_

_**Kakuzu: 'Mulut lo bau kalo dibuka, mending dirapetin aje Dan'**_

_**Konan: 'Ingat umur Hidan. Lo udah tua bangka, beranakan banyak. Bini lu nggak lu jenguk jenguk aja di panti jompo'**_

_**Hidan: 'Kenapa sih sama umur? Gue uda tau!'**_

_**Pein: 'Dalam mimpi lu!'**_

_**Tobi: 'Keriput Itachi senpai nular ke Tobi, hueee~!'**_

Asyik ber paper chat ria, para members pun lupa bahwa jam pulang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. SasoDei sudah pulang. Ternyataaaaa..

Dihalaman sekolah Art Gaoka,

"Dei!"

"Un"

"Jadilah kekasihku"

.

.

.

.

|END|


End file.
